


Bleed Me Dry

by Trans_N_Pans



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Developing Relationship, Elves, Fae & Fairies, Friends to Lovers, Half-Human, M/M, Magic-Users, No Cult, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Burn, Vampire Larry, Vampires, Werewolf Ashley, Werewolves, eventual self harm, like way later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_N_Pans/pseuds/Trans_N_Pans
Summary: He could feel death creeping on him like icy tendrils, threatening to drag him deeper. As he felt his last breath leave him and his vision blurred, a cold hand grabbed his wrist and dragged him up out of the water.Just as he was losing consciousness, he caught the silhouette of someone..they were a dark angel with piercing red eyes…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank my beta so much for helping me edit this train wreck of a story. Ao3 mobile is a little annoying, but I'm going to move to my laptop asap to finish tagging <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

_ It was so fucking cold... _

 

_ Dark waves of ink swirled around him, crashed into him. He was pulled under, kicking his way to the surface again, coughing. He pulled in a breath, choking. Fuck. He couldn't breathe. Oh god he couldn't breathe. Another gasp of water filled his lungs... _

 

_ The black waves swallowed him whole. _

 

_ He could feel death creeping on him like icy tendrils, threatening to drag him deeper. As he felt his last breath leave him and his vision blurred, a cold hand grabbed his wrist and dragged him up out of the water. Just as he was losing consciousness, he caught the silhouette of someone..they were a dark angel with piercing red eyes… _

 

Sal snapped awake, breathing in sharply. He looked around the car, relaxing. It was dark, but the sun was rising behind the clouds in the sky..he was alright..it was a dream. 

  
  


A dream he had been having for nearly a week now.

 

“You alright bud..?” His dad asked as he drove. Sal nodded slowly, looking over at his father.

 

“Yeah..just a.. really weird dream is all. I'm fine” he assured his dad, yawning softly.

 

“Where are we?” Sal asked, watching as the mile markers passed. It was boring, but his Gear boy was dead as of yesterday, and the car radio was utterly useless.

 

“10 miles away from Nockfell. I really think you'll like it here Sal. It's a small town, much quieter than the city. I know you'll make some friends here..” his dad said, but Sal didn't believe a single word of the mini pep talk.

 

“I'm sure” Sal agreed anyways, putting his mask back on. He tried not to sleep in his prosthetic if he could help it. With how he tossed and turned in his sleep, Sal would surely break it. They drove in relative silence after that. Road signs passed slower than he wanted them to. He was anxious and hungry, but didn't want to stop again.He just wanted to get to their apartment already…

 

After what felt like hours, they pulled off an exit and drove another short distance before Sal saw it. 

 

“Welcome to Nockfell..” Sal mumbled to himself unenthusiastically. The place looked..dreary. There was a thick layer of clouds hiding the bright sky and sun from sight. It left a grey look everywhere, making the town seem.. _dead_. The grass on every lawn was brown and lifeless. Not a single tree had a leaf on it...he wouldn't be shocked if the only residents here were spirits.

 

“Almost there now. The apartments are just a few minutes down the road.” His dad said in a voice too cheery for the unsettling area they were in. To Sal, anything would be too bright for somewhere so haunted looking.

 

As promised, they were soon in front of a dark building. Even better, sarcasm noted, two police cars and an ambulance sat in the parking lot

 

“Um..dad..?’ Sal murmured. Even his father's face was contorted with concern at the sight.

 

“Sal stay in the car, I'll be right back” he said once they were parked. Sal nodded, staring at the emergency vehicles. He had a bad feeling about this situation. It made his stomach twist as his dad got out and went inside..

 

The feeling turned to pure nausea when he saw the body bag being rolled out.

 

Clenching his jaw, Sal shoved his head down, eyes closing tightly. His head was so deep in his chest that he knew his prosthetic would leave a bruise. The teen wasn't sure if one minute passed or ten. Soon he gasped when the door of the car opened, looking up at his dad.

 

“Woah there. Don't jump outta your skin, bud” his dad tried to joke, but even Sal could hear the edge to his voice.

 

“There was an accident in the building, nothing for us to worry about. C'mon let's move our boxes up” his dad said, patting his son on his shoulder. Sal frowned under his mask, looking to the building and then to the ambulance. Bile rose in his throat before he forced it back down.

 

“Alright..” he murmured softly, getting out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Moving in had taken nearly three hours. Sal watched as the time slowly went with each box he carried up. Even as they got the final box inside, the task of unboxing everything was still present. The small teen was already eager for a nap that wouldn't happen.

 

“Ya know, you _could_ help too Gizmo” he said, sitting on the couch by his pet. The cat meowed lazily at him and Sal chuckled. The two of them had known each other since Gizmo was a kitten, scrawny and abandoned in an ally by his mother. He remembered how his dad didn't want to take in a stray animal, but Sal had begged and cared for the sickly animal. It took time, but now no one could tell the cat had ever been frail to begin with.

 

“Hey buddy. I'm gonna keep unpacking. Mr Addison said there were other kids around your age living here too when I got the keys to the apartment. Why don't you go try and make some friends, introduce yourself to the neighbors” his dad called from one of the bedrooms.

 

“Oh- alright..” Sal said, though he absolutely loathed the idea of talking to other people. Socializing never led to anything good, his stomach twisting at past memories...These were memories of all the times he was called a freak or a monster, all just for trying to speak to his classmates at school. Standing abruptly and shaking the thoughts from his head, Sal gave a farewell pet to Gizmo. He grabbed his Gear Boy and went out into the hallway, feeling anxiety bubbling in his stomach.

 

The officer standing next to the neighboring apartment caught Sal's attention first. When Sal tried to peek around to see the door, he only saw claw marks before being glared down.

 

“What do ya want? Ugh, probably another one of those _freaks_. Scram, brat!” The man grunted and Sal frowned, yet remained silent. Asshole. 

 

A quick scope of the rest of the floor was met by silence at the other door he knocked on. So, finding no one to interact with, Sal was quick to move to the third floor. Immediately spotting the maintenance woman working. Sal was going to leave her to her job, but the elevator had obviously alerted her. She looked up and grinned at him, giving him a wave.

 

“Hi there” she greeted and Sal was dragged into an unwanted conversation.

 

“Oh, uh..hello. I just moved here with my dad and he wanted me to see if there was anyone I could hang out with in the building” Sal was hoping that would _end_ the conversation. However, this was not the case. The woman's eyes lit up.

 

“Well aren't you in luck! I have a son about your age. I'm Lisa and my son is Larry. I saw your father when he came in earlier.” Lisa's smile faded  “A real shame you all had to see this. Addison Apartments is a great place, but bad things can happen to anyone anywhere, I guess” she sighed. Sal was quiet for a moment, not knowing what to say. He popped one of his knuckles anxiously.

 

“...I'm Sal...do you” Sal hesitated “do you know what happened? It's the apartment next to mine..” he asked and Lisa frowned.

 

“Oh don't worry about that, alright? Everything will be back to normal in a few days and it'll be like nothing ever happened! Ah, here. Why don't you go say hi to Larry. He could use some more friends” Lisa smiled, handing him a card for the basement. Nodding slowly, Sal took the card and shoved it into his pocket

 

“Oh- thank you, Lisa” Sal said. Lisa gave another smile as she nodded.

 

“No problem, Sal. If you or your dad need anything, don't hesitate to ask” Lisa said as she continued mopping the age stained floor. The blue haired boy simply nodded as he returned to the elevator. With this, he had an excuse to avoid anymore unneeded introductions. Once the doors on the elevator closed, he used the basement card. The old elevator jolted, metal creaking and groaning. Another vibration and it was moving downwards. Was this thing even safe?

  
  


The elevator dinged quietly as it stopped at the basement. Already he could hear what sounded like muffled music when he stepped out of the elevator. Walking down the corridor to the only apartment down there, he stopped in front of the door.. They must live in the apartment building too, much to Sal's surprise. He knocked softly and waited. No one came to the door, so he knocked again, louder. Either this Larry kid was deaf, or Sal was being ignored. A groan of defeat left his scarred lips, looking at the old and cracked wood of the door. Then, his eyes trailed down to the door knob. No.. there was no way they would just leave it unlocked.

 

“Screw it..” Sal muttered and tried the door knob. One swift twist and the door opened with a creak. Sal was shocked, staring at the door knob still in his hand. This was insane, what were they thinking? Weren't they afraid of getting robbed? Sure it was open, but should he really go in?

 

“Lisa _told_ me to come down here..it's fine” Sal told himself. Shaking his head and stepping inside, the muffled music became louder.  Looking around the living room, Sal spotted a door different from the others. It had yellow caution tape all over it and a 'Keep Out’ sign with red paint splattered on it. Walking over, he could hear the music behind the door. There was a pause, his anxiety telling him to just go back upstairs. 

 

“Just fucking knock, Sal..” he hissed at himself, giving three sharp knocks. This made his knuckles hurt already, but he didn't think it was loud enough to he be heard over the music. Contrary to that thought, the music shut off immediately.

 

“Yeah? My mom send you down here?” A male voice asked, footsteps approaching the door. Sal was confused and made himself reply before his brain tried to shut off all speaking functions.

 

“Oh- um- my dad and I just moved in and your mom said I should come say hi-” Sal's voice died in his throat as the door opened, looking up at a familiar face

 

“Oh, alright. Mm cool mask dude. I'm Larry, nice to meet you” 

 

This was the angel from his dreams. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get posted, I was waiting for my beta and then I couldnt find time to get to a place with wifi to post it :( Hopefully the next ones will be out sooner

Sal stared at Larry with his mouth agape behind his mask. He was surely seeing things, wasn't he? That had to be it.

 

“It's a prosthetic” Sal managed to kick his brain into gear, words tumbling from his mouth. “And my name is Sal, but my friends normally call me Sally Face” he said, joking lightly.

 

Friends? Ha. _What friends_.

 

Larry's face shifted through shock, disgust, and maybe even anger before settling on a frown.

 

“Uh..shit. You just need better friends, man.” He said and Sal hummed.

 

“Maybe...but if I own the name, those assholes can't use it against me, ya know?” Sal said, watching Larry's eyes widen before the vampire laughed, grinning. Sal could see the sharp white fangs.

 

“You're a cool dude, Sally Face. Wanna come in? coolest room this side of Addison Apartments” Larry mused, pulling a soft chuckle from Sal.

 

“Yeah, sure. Rather be here than upstairs still unpacking” Sal hummed, Larry stepping out of the way to let him in. Walking into the room, Sal looked around. It was like his own apartment stylistically..Same old yellowed wallpaper and vomit colored carpet. These walls, however, were covered in poster.

 

“Cool room, dude” Sal commented as he walked by a nightstand. The stand had lamp on it and a glass of.. koolaid? No it was far too thick for that..

  
“Thanks- oh uh, don't drink that, it's mine. You thirsty or somethin? Cause we got other stuff to drink like um...water?” Sal didn't know if he believed that. Part of him wanted to ignore the question bouncing around in his head, but he spoke up anyways.

 

“I'm alright, what is this?” He asked out of curiosity. Larry hesitated a moment before carefully taking the cup from Sal's hand to put it back down.

 

“Blood..” he explained. Sal was a little surprised, but then nodded. That made a lot of sense...His father had mentioned that there were some non humans in the apartments.

 

“Oh, okay. Cool” he hummed taking a seat on the couch across from the table. Larry's eyes widened slightly, blinking at him.

“Alright” Larry finally said as he took a small sip. Sal could see how uncomfortable Larry was. The vampires shoulders were hunched and a frown tugged on his lips. The taller teen sat down on a worn bean bag chair, sitting the cup back on the nightstand.

 

“So you just moved in? Where're you from?” Larry asked.

 

“New Jersey. A city actually” Sal explained.

 

“Huh..lotta people in a city. This must be pretty different for you, huh?” Larry asked, Sal humming.

 

“Yeah. Different doesn't mean bad. It'll probably be better here. Quieter” Sal shrugged. “Hey..Do you know what happened upstairs?” he asked, hesitation heard clearly in his voice.

 

Larry shifted in his seat, finger's gripping the side of the chair.

 

“I saw it go down. It was- I mean” Larry shook his head, fumbling over his words. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration as Sal waited patiently. Larry released his grip on the bean bag to run his fingers through his hair.

 

“I witnessed a murder, dude” Larry uttered. Sal's blood ran cold.

 

“A murder..? No way” Sal paused to collect himself. “My dad said there was an accident” Larry shook his head quickly.

 

“I'm dead fucking serious, Sal. I was helping Mrs Sanderson with her toilet upstairs when I heard the front door get knocked it. There was a lot of yelling and I…” Larry paused “dude the smell of blood was so strong. It was everywhere”

 

“Did they get the guy who did it..?” Sal asked. Larry shook his head.

 

“No. The fucker is still in the building and I know who he is. It's this creepy guy on the second floor. His name is Charley.” Larry grimaced at saying the name. “I can't stand being near his room. Look, dude, I don't have anything against wolves. My buddy Ash is one and she's fucking amazing..But this guy?” Larry exhaled shakily

 

“It's hard to even be on the second floor without being able to smell wet dog and sweat. It's enough to make me wanna vomit” The Vampire shuddered. Sal had been sitting there, letting Larry rant while he fell into his own thoughts. A murderer was in the building and no one was doing anything about it. Sal felt sick to his stomach, clenching his jaw to keep the bile down.

 

“You need to tell the police, dude!” Sal finally spoke up, standing swiftly. Larry frowned with a shake of his head, getting up.

 

“I can't. You do understand how quick they could turn this on me right? A human with their throat ripped out and a vampire trying to blame it on a werewolf?? They'll fucking arrest me on the spot!” Larry threw his hands up. “That one speciest cop already tried to blame it on me because I said I was up there unclogging the toilet!” Larry rubbed his arm, dull nails digging into the skin. Sal assumed Larry was talking about the blond officer upstairs, nodding.

 

“Yeah..I mean, small town like this? If it isn't racism it's specieism..I mean, I'm human, but I can see how it'd be hard for any nonhuman in this situation..” Sal shook his head.

 

“ _A-fucking-men_ to that dude…” Larry sighed.

 

“Isn't there anything we can do? I don't think I can sleep tonight if I know there's a murderer hanging around..” Sal muttered, wringing his hands together. Larry paused and hummed under his breath.

 

“I have an old police radio?” Larry suggested. “If I call in a crime on the other side of town, it'll give you time to go in Mrs Sandersons apartment”

 

“Wait _what_ \- Why me?” Sal asked, frowning behind his mask.

 

“Because dude! If I go in there I won't be able to focus with all the blood around. Besides, someone's gotta stay down here and listen to the radio” Larry explained. Sal didn't want to admit it, but his new friend was right.

 

“God damnit- alright _fine_. I'll go upstairs” Sal groaned, gripping his pigtails anxiously. Great. This was just perfect. Sal just wanted to make a friend to make his dad happy. Now look at him! He was about to break into a murder scene. There was no way his day could get any worse than this.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Sal's day was getting completely fucking worse.

“Sally Face? Dude you alright up there?” Larry's voice pulled Sal from his trance. Sal raised a trembling hand to his face, holding the walkie talkie button down.

“Yeah.. yeah I'm..fine. I'm alright” he whispered as his stomach churned. Why had he agreed to this? Maybe his aunt Jessie was right. Maybe he was a stupid brat who was going to end up in jail with the other freaks.

“No..No it's okay.” Sal whispered, his own voice sounding too loud.

“What do you see dude?” Larry's voice came back through as Sal peered into the inky blackness of the room. The smell of blood permeated the stale air, thick red liquid all over the floor and wall. Fuck, it was even on the ceiling too. A white tape outline was around the largest pool of blood. Vomit threatened to choke him.

“A lot of blood..God I can fucking smell it..” Sal muttered into the walkie as he stepped around the blood. He didn't want any of this shit on him.

“I know. Do you see anything weird? Like anything we can show the cops?” Larry asked again and Sal didn't reply. He walked deeper into the apartment, his eye wide and searching. Then, he spotted a shape in the darkness... The display shelf, covered in blood, had very neat rows of toys on it. On the middle shelf there was a space between the two dead eyed pony figures.

“She had some pony toys? ones missing” Sal finally spoke

“Really? Are you sure?” Larry asked.

“Yeah, there's an empty space in some blood” Sal spoke quickly

“Ha! I knew that fucker wouldn't be able to resist taking something! Shit, that's probably why the lunatic did it!” Larry then went quiet “Hurry back downstairs, just heard the cops on the radio” he said. Sal didn't need to be told twice.

The elevator ride downstairs was slow, or maybe that was the adrenaline talking. The moment the doors opened, Sal sprinted to Larry's room.

“Holy shit” Sal was pacing the room, Larry hopping off his bed.

“Dude we gotta go to Charley's apartment. If he took one of those pony toys, he'll have it in there!” Larry exclaimed, Sal stopping in his tracks.

“Are you serious? What if he figures out we're on to him? _He could kill us too_!” Sal nearly shouted. The vampire held his hands up, like he was trying to calm a wild animal.

“Woah- Dude chill out! It's _fine_. We can wait until all the cops are back in the building..and I'll wait in the elevator so you won't be completely alone” Larry said gently. That's when it hit Sal...Larry wouldn't be able to go in there with him. The vampire had mentioned how just being on the same floor with Charley was smothering.

Sal would have to face a murderer.

 _Alone_.

* * *

The blue haired boys legs were shaking as he approached apartment 204. Larry had started complaining of the stench before the elevator had even opened. Now, standing outside the door, even Sal could smell it. Gulping, he raised a hand and knocked.

“Yes? What is it? What do you want?” A man spoke from inside. Sal's mouth felt dryer than before.

“Uh, hi! My dad and I just moved in today and I'm introducing myself to my neighbors!” Sal said, forcing a happier tone to his voice. It sounded foreign to his ears, but Charley bought it.

“You may enter”

Opening the door, Sal was nearly knocked over by the smell of sweat and mold mixed with wet fur...it was almost enough to make Sal gag. Shutting the door behind him, Sal gritted his teeth and walked past two shelves of toys to a middle aged man in a recliner. Charley was even worse than Larry’s description. The once white shirt Charley wore was covered in food and sweat stains, the smell obviously emanating from him. His hair was nearly non existent and what little Charley did have was sticking up everywhere.

“What is with your face, child?” Even the way Charley spoke gave Sal the chills

“Its-” Sal tried to explain, but Charley spoke over him

“Oh, I see now. This is one of those new expression trends. I understand. I was young once” Charley said and Sal just laughed nervously

“Yeah, I'm Sal. It's nice to meet you..I really like your…” he trailed off, looking over all the toys before Charley spoke again.

“Ah yes! Bask in the awesomeness of my toy collection!” Charley waved a hand towards them. Sal took a long look at the shelves now. Scanning them with his eye, he spotted one that was different from the rest. The cheap pink plastic held stains of red starting at the hooves and going up. It was smeared deep into the painted plastic. Smaller spots of blood were trapped in the ponys plastic mane as well. Sal had been staring for too long, so he walked to the shelves for a closer look. He didn’t want to make Charley suspicious.

“Wow this is very impressive..” he lied “What kind of toys are these-” he reached a hand towards one of the ponies

“Don't touch them!!” Charley snarled, Sal nearly tumbling backwards. He looked over just in time to see the man's brown eyes turn a toxic yellow. Sal jerked his hands back and took a step away, steading himself. His heart was beating so hard it made his chest ache.

“I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you Charley-” shit, had the werewolf even introduced himself yet? Fuck..

“Do not place your hands upon my collection! They are like my family and if you hurt them, you will not be happy with what happens!” Sal just nodded quickly at Charley's words. Charley, thankfully, hadn't noticed his slip up.

“I'm really sorry. It won't happen again” he promised. This seemed to be enough for Charley as he sat back and nodded.

“Good..”

“I better get going, but I'd love to come back later!” Sal said, making a hasty retreat out the door.  Running to the elevator, Sal hit the down button. To his relief, the elevator opened to Larry. The teen was sitting in the same spot against the wall. The shorter teen stepped in quickly and mashed the door close button, his hands trembling.

“He has the fucking toy” Sal said, pacing as the doors shut.

“Well we gotta get it outta there then! It's obviously evidence!” Larry said as he stood, dusting himself off. “God I need a fucking smoke after all of this” Larry muttered to himself. Sal frowned under his mask, stopping to look at him.

“You smoke? Ah- Sorry I..” Sal hesitated, not wanting to offend.

“Didn't think Vampires had working lungs?” Larry asked, finishing the sentence for Sal

“Sally.. Dude, listen. You aren't gonna make me mad or whatever. How ya gonna know if you don't ask?” Larry grinned and Sal's face felt hot. The blue haired teen ducked his head, embarrassed.

“.. alright, I guess you're right” Sal paused, creaking metal filling the silence.

“How are we gonna get that toy out of there? He nearly took my head off when I just tried to touch one of them..” Sal muttered, the elevator jolting to a stop on the basement floor. Larry stepped out and turned to Sal, grinning.

“Don't worry about it, Sally dude. I got a plan” Larry said. Sal couldn't help but stare at the taller teen…The light from above made a halo right behind Larry's head... He looked like an angel.


End file.
